


Transformers Acsension

by He_Who_is_Me



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Who_is_Me/pseuds/He_Who_is_Me
Summary: When the Autobot ship Axalon crashes to Earth, its crew will discover ancient secrets and terrible truths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I'm back. As always big props to my beta reader Josie Raine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I do own a lot of Transformers toys, but I'm told that doesn't count :(
> 
> This story is dedicated to the Transformers Franchise. To which I owe a great deal of my childhood.
> 
> Now enjoy.

The Axalon  
“Status Report!”

“Engines One, Two and Three have all failed, Boss. Engine Four’s barely holding on.”

“Slag, what are our options.”

“Readings state there is a planet with energon approximately a klik away.”

“It’ll have to do. All hands to the bridge and brace for emergency landing.”

Earth, somewhere in the Rocky Mountains

“Nat, Jacob. Slow down”

“Come on, Mia. Don’t you want to see a meteor” Nat said looking down from the hill the three were climbing

“Not really.” Mia grumbled

“Come on sis, it’s good for you to get outside. Have a little fun.” Jacob said cheerfully

“I was having plenty of fun.”

“So you’re saying you’d rather have your nose stuck in a book, than hang out with your best friend?” Nat said wrapping her arm around Mia.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” the bespectacled girl asked with a raised eyebrow

“Oh, please. When have I ever steered you wrong?” she said with a winning smile

“You definitely don’t want me to answer that one.”

“Speaking of steering us wrong.” Jacob said from the top of the hill. “Does anyone know where we are?”

Nat suddenly looked around realizing they had gotten lost

“You got us lost again!” Mia snapped

“What do you mean again! Name one other time I have gotten lost.”

“The Airport” Mia said instantly

“and The Field Trip” Jacob piped in

“Pretty much every time we’ve gone camping” Mia was counting on her fingers now

“Your own basement, somehow” Jacob teased

“Alright, shut it.” Nat glared at the twins, “If you're so flipping clever, where are we?”

“Lost” Mia muttered under her breath

“It doesn’t matter, we’re still gonna find that meteor if it takes all day.” Jacob said Confidently

“I think it’s that way.” Nat pointed north before setting off. Jacob following closely

“I think we should turn around before Nat leads us into a pit.” Mia said running to catch up.

Several Hours Later

“Nat, I am going to strangle you” Mia declared

“Why I haven’t led you into a pit.”

“No, you’ve just led us in circles.” Mia threw her hands in the air

“While I don’t think we should strangle Nat. I do think we should start heading back.” Jacob said “It’s getting dark.”

“But what about my meteor?” Nat pouted

“Give it up!” Mia snapped “We aren’t going to find it.”  
“Not with that attitude. We’ll try again tomorrow.” Nat said with a smile

“You can if you want. I’m not coming.” Mia crossed her arms

“Aw, c’mon Mia we’re close I can feel it.” Nat said

“I’m with Mia” Jacob walked over to stand by his sister “I’ve had enough for one day.”

Nat sighed, “Alright, let’s go.” She spun around marched swiftly down the hill.

“Nat!” Mia called after her

“Wha-” As Nat turned to answer her friend she lost her footing and went careening down the hill.

“Holy Shit!” Jacob yelled “Nat are you okay?”

After a few tense seconds Nat answered back. “I’m fine, but you guys have to come see this!”

“What is it?” Mia called curiously, “the meteor?”

“Whatever the hell this thing is, it definitely ain’t a meteor. Hurry up.”

The siblings looked at each other, shrugged, and began their careful way down the steep hill.

“Took you long enough.” Nat grumbled

“Some of us don’t like using our face as a sled.” Mia said, earning herself a glare

“Whatever smartass, look at this.” Nat pointed at the cliff face behind her. Or more accurately, at the gigantic mass of twisted metal embedded deep within said cliff.”

“What is it?” Jacob said 

“It looks like some kind of ship” Mia pointed upwards. “Look, those are engines, and that piece there looks like a wing.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re saying we found aliens. Like actual, from space aliens?” Nat’s eyes were wide as plates.

“I don’t know,” Mia suddenly smiled “But I want to find out”

“Ha yeah, this is way better than any lame meteor” Nat cheered

Axalon Bridge

“Ugh, status report.” The ship's commander ground out

“Feels like I took in enough high-grade to fuel a cruiser.” a white and red mech groaned

“I meant the ship.” The commander grumbled

“You want the bad news, the really bad news, the really really bad news, or the really slagging horrible news, Boss” another mech, colored white and green broke in

“How ‘bout good news? I could use some of that.”

“Nobody’s offline.” the mech shrugged “Anyhow, bad news, we appear to be stuck in a mountain. Really bad news, all systems are offline. Really really bad news, most of the aft end of the ship’s gone.”

“Primus’ sake. What could possibly be worse than all that?”

“The prisoner was on the bit that fell off.”

“Don’t suppose it’s too much to hope that he burned up in reentry.”

“I wouldn’t count on it, Boss.”

Elsewhere on the Axalon  
“This is so cool” Nat said, her head on a swivel.

“Still no aliens though.” Jacob said

“It’s a big ship, we’re bound to find something.” Mia said, “I wonder what kind of metal this is.”  
“Alien Metal,” Nat snarked “C’mon Mia you are the nerdiest girl in the history of the world.”

“You’re telling me you don’t have any questions.” Mia shook her head

“Course I have questions. But I have interesting questions. What do they look like? Why are they here? Are they good at kissing?”

“What was that last one?” Jacob looked at her with a raised eyebrow

“Why are they here?” Nat said innocently.

“Good to know you have your priorities in order, Nat.” Mia directed an icy look at her friend.

Axalon Bridge  
“Alright, that should do it.” the white and green mech declared. Slamming the panel he’d been working on shut. “Try it now.”

A blue femme tapped at a console. It flickered sluggishly to life.

“Yes!” A smaller yellow mech cheered. Then the console groaned ominously, before emitting a shower of sparks

“You glitch-headed slagheap!” The white and red mech swore violently, “Are you trying to kill us?”

“Hey, this isn’t easy stuff. You want to give it a go, be my guest!” The white and green mech snapped back

“Enough!” The commander stood up “It’s bad enough we’re stuck in here. Last thing we need is you two at each other’s intakes.”

“Sorry, boss. I’ll just get back to work”

Elsewhere  
“This place is enormous” Jacob said “We might have to come back tomorrow.”

“No way, what if someone else finds it while we’re gone.” Nat said indignantly “Besides, I don’t want to go home.” She made a face. “Let’s keep moving”

The siblings exchanged a glance but followed their friend deeper into the wreck.

The trio eventually came to a long hallway with a massive door at the end.

“There has to be something behind this.” Mia said excitedly

“Yeah, but how do we open it?” Jacob said, “It’s bigger than our house.”

“Look for a control panel, or something.” Nat said

“Hmm, how about that?” Mia pointed up at a panel with a large piece of debris sticking out of it.

“Does that even still work?” Jacob said “It looks pretty trashed.”

“Well do you have any better ideas?” Nat waited a second. “Didn’t think so, help me up.”

Bridge  
“Alright, try it now.” the white and green mech sighed

The blue femme tapped at her console, to no effect.

“Well, scrap” The white and green mech muttered, “I’m out of ideas.”

“Is there nothing else you can do?” the commander said

“Not without being outside.” the white and green mech shrugged, “We could try to force the door.”

Suddenly behind him the door slowly hissed open. Revealing a trio of small squishy creatures. Two of them were sprawled across the floor, the other staring at them with awe.

“What in Primus name are those?” the white and red mech shouted

“Oh my head.” Nat mumbled “Did we get it open?” Silence answered her “Mia?” She turned to look at her friend. Only to see why she was so quiet. Six gigantic robots stared down at them.

“Hi!” Mia suddenly blurted, waving her hand.

“Please tell me you didn’t just say ‘hi’” Jacob said incredulously.

One of the smaller robots, his paint a bright red, stepped out of the group.

“Hi” he said, waving his hand in a mimic of the girl’s motion. Much to the human’s shock

“Can you understand us?” Mia asked.

The red bot seemed to think for a second, before making a circular motion with his hand.

“You want me to keep talking?” Mia tilted her head in thought. “My name is Mia, this is my brother Jacob and our friend Nat.” She pointed to each. “Welcome to Planet Earth.”

The red bot held up his hand.

“Hi, Mia” he spoke slowly as if unsure of his words. “My name is Orion Pax.”

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time, I've always wanted to make my own Transformers Cartoon. Sadly I lack any skills that would make that an attainable goal. So I elected to write this story instead. Please review and, if you haven't yet, give some of my other stories a look.


End file.
